Metroid Prime 4: Clone
Metroid Prime 4: Clone is a first-person adventure game developed by Retro Studios, and the fourth game in the Metroid Prime ''saga. After the events of ''Metroid: Other M, Samus must defeat the Space Pirates before they use a cloned version of Phazon to infect their enemies' bases. Plot Samus, after the events of Other M, is patrolling the galaxy in search of a bounty when the Gunship signals a distress message. Samus then finds that it came from a military base on a nearby planet. She heads inside the base, but the doors mysteriously close behind her... Samus then finds strange happenings in the base. Robotic humanoids hostile to the bounty hunter, and power gone from more then several rooms. When Samus defeats a squad of Space Pirates, she realizes that she has been tricked, and that the Pirates have destroyed communications with her ship in the fight. Samus eventually realizes that the Pirates have been using a new form of Phazon. Samus then tries to locate the Phazon before heading into the Storage Room. She destroys containers of the Phazon, but a huge tank of the liquid breaks behind her, mutating her suit into one that shoots out the deadly liquid in energy beams. She uses this to her advantage as she makes her way though the base, blasting the Pirates as they try to fight back. However, when Samus reaches the lowest part of the base, she finds something similar to Mother Brain. The two fight each other and Samus wins the fight. However, the Mother Brain activates time bombs though the entire base. Samus escapes the base, but she and her ship are blown into a jungle by the explosion. Her ship is destroyed, and Samus walks into the jungle, hinting at another Prime game. If the player has a 100% completion rate, a puddle of red Phazon drips down a ravine as it turns to turn blue. When it turns completly blue, it starts bubbling. Gameplay As in the other Prime ''games, ''Clone ''is a first-person adventure, with the player seeing though Samus' eyes. Each room is seperated with a varity of doors which either open with a blast from the Arm Cannon, or when Samus walks up to it. However unlike the other games, sometimes the player goes though 2D Morph Ball puzzles, usually involving Power Bombs. As the game moves along, the player locates Pirate Data, information about what the Space Pirates have been doing, creating, and even hints to another ''Prime game. In Multiplayer, players fight in special arenas, or work together to fight a boss. Bosses See more at: Metroid Prime 4: Clone/Bosses Galleries Cross-Save Feature This new feature of the Prime ''series, the Cross-Save Feature allows players to unlock special content in ''Clone ''simply by having save data of other ''Prime ''games. You can select which features to use and dis-select. Trivia *The game manual says the events of ''Metroid Prime 4: Clone ''takes place two months after ''Metroid: Other M. Category:Metroid Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Metroid (series)